


hiding out

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [30]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter request prompts from tumblr'jesus fucking christ'this could probably fit into the current season if brio had a conversation instead of being nightmares ;)--“Jesus fucking Christ,” Rio grits out between his teeth and drags her by the wrist into the nearest storage closet. It’s a tightly packed space and smells like rust but it’s better than getting shot at, so really, who is she to judge.“You say that a lot.” Beth comments quietly as she steps on something squishy that she’s glad she can’t see.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	hiding out

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Rio grits out between his teeth and drags her by the wrist into the nearest storage closet. It’s a tightly packed space and smells like rust but it’s better than getting shot at, so really, who is she to judge.

“You say that a lot.” Beth comments quietly as she steps on something squishy that she’s glad she can’t see.

Rio huffs out a gentle sound in the dark, pulling her against his chest as the door latches closed. Hopefully they don’t have to stick around here for long, “Yeah and usually around you. Sensin’ a theme?”

Her eyebrows draw together, “This isn’t my fault. You’re the one who didn’t want to throw in the extra grand.”

“Peterson doesn’t _deserve_ the extra grand,” He all but snaps, fingers on her hips a little bruising as his words make a point, “He shouldn’t even be takin’ meetings. His business is sloppy; we were supposed to be seein’ his partner.”

“Guess it’s not the first time we’ve been part of a double cross.” She mumbles and Rio shakes his head.

Beth can feel his body go still underneath hers and she knows he’s thinking about three specific bullet holes that probably still cause him phantom pain.

“Too soon.” He says quickly before his mouth clamps shut, turning his attention to the sounds outside the door. They both grow quiet, Beth’s heart beating in her ears as she tries to listen. They just need to stick around long enough to sneak out the back.

Another round of gunshots and maybe Peterson’s partner showed up, pissed that a meeting was made without him? One could only hope…there’s something dripping down from the ceiling and landing on her back. She shivers and steps closer to Rio, her chest pressing into his just to avoid the _ick_ that’s a part of this room.

She lifts her chin as she feels something hard jab her upper thigh. “That better be your gun.”

He scoffs, “Don’t worry, I won’t shoot you with it.”

“Too soon.” She repeats his words, throwing them back at him as the sounds quiet down outside the door.

Rio cracks it open and rolls his eyes, grabbing her hand at the opportune moment to slip out the back.


End file.
